Silicone terpolymers, particularly long-chain alkyl modified polysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymers are known to those of ordinary skill in the art and are discussed in the literature, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,156 to Raleigh et al. relating to non-transparent antiperspirant compositions.
It has now been found that novel AP compositions where the different phases have essentially the same refractive indices that result in clear, non-whitening antiperspirant emulsions. By clear it is meant the antiperspirant will be transparent or substantially transparent in a typical consumer application measuring approximately 1" thick. In addition, these products will be non-whitening, leaving no visible residue on the skin.